The Land Before Time TV Series: Season 2
Season 2 of the TV Series takes place after Journey of the Brave. |- |- Episodes for Season 2 # Title Overview |- 27 Return to the Valley After rescuing Bron (in XIV), the Gang returns to the Great Valley, encountering Featherhead Sharpteeth, the Horned, Sharptooth, and Red Claw, Screech, and Thud along the way. Meanwhile, back in the Great Valley, Shorty wonders what became of Bron 28 Bad Influence After Tricia nearly gets eaten by Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, Topps won't let Tricia play with the others anymore. Can they change his mind? 29 Return of the Egg Stealers Ozzy and Strut are back, this time taking Sharptooth eggs. After the kids meet some Sharpteeth who had their eggs taken, Chomper is forced to make a deal to get the eggs by the end of the day or else Ducky and Petrie will be eaten. 30 Night in the Mysterious Beyond The gang gets stranded in the Mysterious Beyond for the night.) 31 Yellow Belly Adventure The Yellow Bellies are back for some more wacky adventures. 32 The Fast Runner Race Ruby gets into races with some other Fast Runners who visit the Great Valley. Ruby is doing well. However, after a while she starts to cheat as she likes winning and is caught by Chomper. 33 Sharptooth Family Reunion While in the Mysterious Beyond, the Gang meets up with Chomper's Parents. Why Red Claw is after Chomper is revealed as is the danger he poses to them. 34 Earthshake Escapade An earthshake occurs in the Great Valley. Many family members are stranded in various places. Chomper wants to help find them with his sniffer, but will they trust him? 35 Ali Returns Ali and Rhett are back. Has Rhett changed or is he still up to his old ways? 36 The Search for Guido Guido has gone sleep flying again. The Gang of Seven goes after him and has various misadventures, including a Spinosaurus encounter. 37 Friends for Dinner After Chomper takes a rock to the head while they play on the Great Wall, he forgets he ever met Ruby and the Gang of Five. Determined to hunt them, they must hide from him in the Mysterious Beyond and find a way to restore him back to normal. 38 Tinysauruses in Trouble The Tinysauruses are having trouble with Tiny Sharpteeth (Compsognathus). Can Chomper talk them into being nice? 39 Return to Big Water After the Gang falls asleep on a log near water during a rainy night, they wake up to find that flood waters have carried them to the Big Water. They get help from Mo, but Mo's old nemesis, the Liopleurodon, is eager to get a meal. 40 Great Valley Misadventure Bron and Shorty are back. However, Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper are trapped inside a cave during a minor earthshake. There, Shorty learns more about Littlefoot and Chomper's friendship and why they became friends. He also learns to be less of a bully. However, Shorty worries that the longer they are trapped in there, the more likely Chomper might give into hunger and turn on them. 41 Boneyard Canyon The Gang goes off into the Mysterious Beyond and wins up in Boneyard Canyon, a place with many skeletons and Sharpteeth, including Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, along every turn. Can they get out of there alive? 42 Skip's Journey Skip has been living in the Great Valley for a bit now. He still misses his parents however. He eventually goes looking for them with the others. They find his parents, but they are in danger from Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. Can they rescue them in time? 43 Domehead Danger After having a meeting with Chomper's parents to discuss plans to defeat Red Claw, the Gang has a run in with Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. They lose them. However, they have taken a deadly detour into the Mountains that Burn region. They brave tar, lava, and hostile Domeheads, who seem determined to make a meal of them, as they try and get back home. 44 Mr. Club Tail The Gang keeps having the bad luck of getting on the wrong side of Kosh (Mr. Club Tail). However, after an unfortunate incident, he gets into peril and only they can save him. 45 Dana and Dinah Return Dana and Dinah are back. The Gang has to watch them again, and they aren't happy about it. 46 Return of the Bullies Hyp, Nod, and Mutt are back, but this time they are the ones being bullied. The Gang eventually decides to help them out. 47 The Swimmer Competition Some unkind Swimmers insult Ducky, putting down her ability to swim. Ducky gets offended and challenges them to a swimming competition. 48 Flyer Adventure Petrie and Pterano go off on an adventure to Threehorn Peak together. They have many adventures there. 49 Spike is Missing After Spike stops to eat a plant, he gets lost from the others in the Mysterious Beyond. Can the Gang find him before Sharpteeth do? Category:Littlefoot fanfiction Category:Spike fanfiction Category:Cera fanfiction Category:Petrie fanfiction Category:Ducky fanfiction Category:Chomper fanfiction Category:Ruby fanfiction